


Minutes to Midnight

by Estelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New Year's Eve, No murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Year's Party, Connor is bored out of his mind. Until he spots Oliver, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly late for new year's, sorry!  
> Also, I suck at titles...  
> Enjoy anyways! :)

It’s about ten minutes to midnight and Connor is bored out of his mind. He has no idea why he let Michaela talk him into coming to this lame New Year’s Eve party. She has vanished with Aiden and left him alone with all these boring people. He hasn’t seen anyone he’d like to approach all evening, and that’s a rare thing for him. With nothing else to do, he decides to make his way to the bar to get another drink, when a tiny blonde he had talked to earlier – Charlotte? Charlene? Something like that – blocks his way with a very enthusiastic “Hi!” and a bright smile. Connor instantly gets what her plan is here, and he needs to get away from her, and quickly, at that. He scans the room again, and suddenly, there he is! Standing at the other side of the room, there’s finally someone who looks worth his time. The guy is really cute, with his glasses and his shy smile, and Connor shoots the woman blocking him a quick “Excuse me” and makes his way over.  
“Hello there!” He smiles sweetly and the guy looks up from his cocktail, and Connor has to admit, he’s even cuter up close.  
“You know, this girl there, whose name I don’t even remember, wants me to be her new year’s kiss, and I’m so far from interested, and besides, I’d much rather learn your name, sooo….” He lets the sentence hang and looks up from under his eyelashes.  
The guy blushes a little, but a small smile starts to form on his face as well, so Connor smirks in his trademark way, because that gets them every time.  
“Oliver”, the guy says, and Connor grins even more.  
“Great. So, Oliver, want to be my new year’s kiss?”  
The guy - _Oliver_ – blushes even more, and someone in the room starts a countdown, but Connor waits.  
As much as he wants to kiss Oliver, he’s not going to do it without his consent, so when the shouting reaches zero and Oliver still hasn’t said anything, he’s a little disappointed.  
But then suddenly, there’s a hand in his hair and lips on his, and he grins triumphantly, before concentrating on kissing back, because, _damn_ , Oliver is good at this.  
He has a feeling this might be the start of a really great year.


End file.
